


Невыносимый

by Le_Cygne8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Роси - последнее сокровище из плоти и крови, а не из замыслов и амбиций.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Невыносимый

**Author's Note:**

> С ФБ-2018, One Piece 2018  
> беты Gellaan и долбоминго

Они опять расставались неловко, нелепо, болезненно. Когда-то в детстве Дофламинго думал: расстались навсегда. Всё, нет больше на свете его невыносимого Роси — убежал, затерялся, сгинул. Один только он теперь Донкихот, сам по себе. Ещё недавно, узнав о шпионаже, но ещё не столкнувшись с Роси лицом к лицу, раздражённо и обессиленно хотел надеяться: один живой, другой мёртвый — будет достаточно далеко? Но этот порыв уже прошёл, не хотелось снова расставаться так — без малейшей надежды.

Проклятый снег всё падал и падал, а побитый Роси слишком непринуждённо опирался на ящик. А ящик этот подозрительно сотрясался: и детективом быть не надо, наверняка там заперт Ло. Дофламинго был уверен, но даже если ошибся — он перероет весь Миньон и найдёт мальчишку. А брат-дозорный… Выстрелить бы, и дело с концом. До чего они дошли, два тенрьюбито — сейчас дозорный и пират. Мутило от застарелой злости на мир, а направленные друг на друга револьверы дрожали. В глазах Роси стояли слёзы, и это было невыносимо. Дофламинго ужасно давно не видел его слёз, хоть и был рад, что причина — он. Лучше он, потому что никакая другая беда в мире не должна коснуться брата. Но ведь затронула и не раз, пока Дофламинго не было рядом столько лет, — и теперь, по возвращении, Роси сам уже походил на беду, неотвратимую и непредсказуемую, беду для себя и для других. Можно, буквально необходимо было положить конец этой истории — отделял один выстрел в сердце.

Возможно, целясь, Роси считал так же. Только за чудовищную беду принимал существование Дофламинго.

Если, конечно, верить словам Роси. Дофламинго моргнул. Он никому не верил, но всё-таки принимал за должное некоторые вещи. Например, очевидные: Роси не выстрелит, просто не сможет его убить. А вот Дофламинго способен, он всем всё доказал и продемонстрировал ещё в детстве. Тогда он справился. И Роси как-то справился, пережил. Теперь это будет невыносимо — для Дофламинго, Роси-то уже будет всё равно.

Когда Дофламинго только увидел избитого Роси, по нервам ножом полоснула ярость — как Верго посмел! Были важны и раны, и предательство. Дофламинго хотелось уничтожить всё: брата и подчинённого, обидевшего брата, уничтожить Дозор, Мировое правительство и весь мир. Но эта же ярость Дофламинго остановила: он не потеряет самоконтроль, не сорвётся перед командой.

И всё-таки контроля оставалось всего ничего — Дофламинго пожирала тупая мысль, с которой не смириться, не принять: он убьёт, и мёртвым Роси будет совсем невыносим.

Роси нервно, как-то мучительно погладил курок пальцами, будто сожалел и прощался. О чём именно сожалел? О том, что не убьёт, или о собственной смерти? Потом его рука бессильно упала, Роси разжал ладонь. Наконец-то. Но облегчения Дофламинго не ощутил — только неумолимо текло время и холод пробирал до печени.

Хотя, может, у Роси в шубе припрятано что-нибудь ещё: другой револьвер, нож, бутылёк яда, бомба, в конце концов. Мог же Дофламинго хотя бы надеяться — с Роси ничего нельзя было знать наверняка. Секунды шли. Дофламинго снова не выстрелил — терпеливо ждал нового хода Роси. Может, всё-таки попробует их всех подорвать? А Роси только обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Мол, сдаюсь, стреляй уже. Казалось, сейчас опустит ресницы и приготовится умирать.

Но на деле Роси держал его взгляд — жадно, пристально всматривался, словно хотел что-то увидеть, понять, запомнить. Но ведь запомнит не он, и это было ясно как день. Роси будет спокойно и без забот лежать в холодной могиле. Это ему, Дофламинго, стрелять, тащить тело, копать яму. И что куда страшнее — ему помнить: их историю, этот последний взгляд и грядущий выстрел; помнить всего этого несуразного дозорного Роси — брата, последнее сокровище из плоти и крови, а не из замыслов и амбиций. Чёрт побери, невыносимый! Дофламинго пытался, и никогда, никогда не получалось — он не выносил Роси, это было что-то невозможное и личное. Хуже было, только когда Роси плакал или его ранили. Ещё хуже, правда, когда Дофламинго привыкал к мысли, что сбежавший мелкий Роси погиб. И снова затопила бессильная злость — на самого себя. Тогда он выстрелил, и это спугнуло. Выстрелит сейчас — убьёт. Навсегда, сам, и уж точно тогда останется на земле единственным невыносимым Донкихотом. Останется помнить, злиться, дрожать от ярости. Останется жить.

Палец отпустил курок, словно Дофламинго сам себе стал послушной куклой на нитях. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, потирая висок дулом револьвера и продолжая обдумывать варианты их с Роси будущего. Поймал во взгляде, внимательно следящем за ним, отблеск откровенного испуга. Господи, да у него просто голова раскалывалась, чего Роси всполошился. Или не думал, что останется в живых? Или правда решил, что Дофламинго застрелится? Да не пошёл бы он.

— Да иди ты, — так и сказал Дофламинго Роси. Думал, скажет устало, а получилось нервно и как-то даже ласково. Всё наперекосяк сегодня. Дофламинго поморщился. Роси тревожно приподнял брови: мол, ты чего? И что дальше, братец? — Уходи прочь. Куда угодно. Начни новую жизнь — и посмотрим, выживешь ли ты. Увижу тебя в Дозоре по собственной воле — пристрелю, рука не дрогнет. А так — иди. Споткнёшься ведь о любой мусор, свалишься из лодки, сука.

— Может быть, — осторожно согласился Роси. А Ло уже не сотрясал ящик. Видать, притих. Слушал. Пусть слушает, кто знает, когда он снова услышит Роси.

Роси прикрыл глаза, о чём-то размышляя. Облизал разбитую губу. Дыхание было тяжёлым, но Дофламинго думал — точно выживет. И не из такого они выбирались.

— А может быть и нет. Значит, всё что угодно, кроме Дозора… В обмен на жизнь. А может, всё-таки убьёшь?

Ухмылка Роси была кривой. Взгляд — непонятным.

— Да иди ты… к Морскому Дьяволу, — Дофламинго выдохнул всю кипящую ярость. Тогда Роси улыбнулся. Легко и просто, по-обыкновенному. Как когда-то.

«И даже Дьявол побежит прочь», — произнёс Роси беззвучно, одними губами. Тут не надо было угадывать, фраза из детства всплыла сама, прокрутилась в голове, на два их голоса с напевом произнесённая. Страшилка ещё с Мариджоа — от мелкого самодовольного Дофламинго для всего боящегося плаксы Роси. Заклинание-колыбельная — от злого бешеного Дофламинго для тихого молчаливого Роси в их убогой хижине на земле простых людей. Это всегда срабатывало. Чтобы напугать, чтобы успокоить, неважно: «...И даже Морской Дьявол побежит прочь. Потому что брат стоит за спиной твоей: он грозен и он страшнее самого Дьявола — и больше нечего тебе бояться в этом мире».

— Да, — сказал Дофламинго неясно к чему и оскалился. Роси улыбался в ответ так, будто Дофламинго ему в любви признался.

Стоило развернуться и красиво уйти, оставив полумёртвого брата в снегу. Но в ящике под ним Дофламинго наверняка дожидался Ло, надо было проверить… Это подходило в качестве причины или повода, не важно. Поэтому, когда Роси протянул ему ладонь, Дофламинго принял руку и потащил его, поднимая. Секунда, другая, удачный момент. Дофламинго ждал, как плавно и молниеносно кинжал войдёт ему под рёбра — у Роси будет только одна эта попытка. Но тот свалился на него, обнимая за плечи и пачкая в грязи. Закашлялся хрипло, протяжно. Лицо задела шуба Роси, влажные чёрные перья — порохом, кровью и талой водой равно пропитаны — защекотали нос, раздражая невыносимо.

— Что, решил всё же умереть? — Стоять вот так в объятиях было нервно. Спина, шея, руки окаменели. Как бы Дофламинго ни убеждал себя прежде, что Роси не выстрелит, не убьёт — граната оказалась бы эффективнее револьвера и ножа вместе взятых.

Но Роси ведь не мог заранее предугадать, что Дофламинго не выстрелит при первой возможности, что поднимет его, что они окажутся меньше чем в шаге друг от друга. «Такой шанс, — подумал Дофламинго, — я бы на его месте не удержался».

— Я тебя тоже. — Роси уверенно зашептал на ухо: — Люблю. Ненавижу. Не убью.

Дофламинго молчал, то ли отрицая, то ли признавая очевидное перед самим собой. В конце концов, убийство было самым простым выходом — но не единственным, в отличие от младшего брата. Роси вообще всё делал сложнее в его жизни — зато, с другой стороны, Дофламинго снова было с кем играть на равных. Он забыл об этом, когда посчитал вернувшегося брата своим продолжением: ещё одной рукой, второй головой, единственным сердцем; и если уж заражены дозорной болезнью — отсечь, вырвать. Но теперь вспомнил. Не его продолжение, нет — в них обоих течёт одна кровь, и они так давно не на Мариджоа, не живут, как положено божествам, а играют среди смертных, вдвоём — но они всегда были разными.

Голова ещё болела, в висках стучало, с Дрессрозой и Ло надо было что-то придумывать, но мысль про игру уже пьянила его и влекла. Два невыносимых Донкихота и один грёбаный мир — и пусть этот мир попробует устоять, когда полетят головы и перья, развалятся государства и мировые заговоры. Дофламинго захохотал, сам обнимая Роси и утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, в мокрую от крови и таявшего снега шубу.


End file.
